Usuario Blog:Lord Whirus/Hyper Bomberman X
Aunque Bugglar haya sido derrotado el universo solo tuvo un periodo de paz ahora llego otro villano que quiere crear sus propios soldados para finalmente destruir a los Bomberman y finalmente conquistar el mundo, mientras que una enorme fuerza apareceria... -2 años después de Super Bomberman R- Bomberman: Es hora de entrenar! Black: Pero si ya he entrenado suficiente contra Buggler, aunque quisiera ser más fuerte ya tuve suficiente Red: Yo tambien quiero ser fuerte pero no encuentro rival, y si tenemos una batalla? Black: Oye buena idea Red, White quiero una pelea Bomberman: Ok, pero necesitamos a alguien más para ser 4 Yellow: Yo me apunto, sera divertido Blue: Buena suerte... Black: Te hubiesemos llevado si yellow no se apuntara Blue(durminedo): Zzzz -En un campo de batalla- Bomberman: Preparense que voy a ganar! Black: No te creas! Red: Sera muy facil Yellow: Eh? Bomberman/White empieza a destruir bloques para conseguir pop-ups para ganar a los demás sin saber que ellos hacen lo mismo, después de conseguir todos los pop-ups, ponen varias bombas entre los bloques y explotan, yellow fue derrotado, los tres ponen bombas por varios lados y explotan, red fue derrotado, los dos restantes ponen bombas en las paredes del campo de batalla pero ninguno muerte entonces se acercan y ponen bombas entre ellos, black fue derrotado y white gana! White: Fue facil Black: Estuve cerca de ganar! Red: Al menos no fui el primero en morir Yellow(enojado): Que decis! si me rodearon de bombas! Green: Calmate Yellow, solo es una batalla... Pink: Green tiene razón tan solo es una batalla Yellow: Ustedes no comprenden las ganas de ganar en una batalla Black: Yellow yo estuve a punto de ganar sino fuera por White y su enorme entrenamiento hace rato yo seria el heroe White: Ja!, tu un heroé? más bien uno de los presumidos Black(enojado): La proxima que digas eso te las vas a ver blancon de mier- Aqua: Calmense los dos, que no me gusta verlos pelear! Black(calmandose): Sino fuera por aqua hubiese desatado mi ira White: Bueno solo entrena bien y deja de presumir tanto ganar me esta cambiando de actitud Pink(preocupada): Mejor deja de batallar que sino te volveras uno de los malos... White: Tienes razón Pretty: Y quien podra reemplazar a White si no batallara en combates? Black: Pues yo porque siempre lo acompaño en sus aventuras(como segundo jugador) Pretty: Bueno y si tu ya no estas? Black: Pues Red lo hara Red: Si! White: Bueno entrenen nomas ustedes -En el planeta X- Gold: Al parecer logro derrotar a Buggler, pero no es suficientemente fuerte creo que yo mismo creare mi propio equipo y si estos fallan, yo mismo encargare de matar a White Gold convierte en cyborgs a bombermans derrotados en otros planetas y obtiene una parte del ADN de buggler en su lugar de muerte -3 horas después- Nightmare Bomber: Donde estoy? Cyber Bomber: Mejor dicho donde estamos? Gold: Estan en mi base, estan a salvo, aunque sus amigos aun no despiertan Nightmare Bomber: Cual es nuestro objetivo? Gold: Es matar a White y sus hermanos o hermanas se interponen matadlos tambien! Cyber Bomber: Espera que necesitamos a nuestro equipo completo -1 hora después- Deluxe Bomber(nerviosa): Que estoy haciendo aqui? Diamond Bomber: Yo no se que hago aqui... Beauty Bomber(nerviosa): No eres la unica nerviosa Devil Bomber: Siento que estuve peleando pero fui destruido, quien soy? Gold: Eres devil bomber aún que antes te llamabas buggler, eras enemigo de white hasta que el te mato Devil Bomber: White va a morir personalmente! Gold: Solo falta el trio y estan completos Se rompen capsulas y salen White Two, Mecha Bomber y Dark Bomber Gold(entusiasmado): Muy bien ahora estan listos, apartir de este momento iran al planeta donde se ubica White y destruyanlo Los Cyborgs: Excelente! Gold: Cuando no quede nada de ti White, habre adquirido el puesto de el más fuerte de la galaxia! -Mientras tanto con White- White: En serio tenemos que comprar estas cosas? Aqua: Son solo para mi hermana mayor Black: Ya comprendo porque las mujeres son muy obsesionadas en verse bellas Cae del cielo Mecha Bomber y golpea a black fuertemente White: Que fue eso! Aqua(asustada): ... Mecha Bomber: Asi que tu eres Bomberman o más bien White? White: Quien diablos eres tu? Mecha Bomber: Soy Mecha Bomber, uno de los cyborgs de Gold Aqua(asustada): Quien es Gold? White(pensando): Asi que Gold sigue vivo, aún no ha dejado el deseo de volverse más poderoso Mecha Bomber: Muy bien a pelear Black aparece detrás y destruye la armadura de Mecha con una bomba Mecha: Muy bien esto solo fue una advertencia los esperare en aquella montaña para pelear a si que no duden en venir porque sino destruire este patetico planeta White, Black y Aqua huyen, mientras que Mecha va hacia la montaña a pie White: De la que nos salvamos Black: Claro a ti no te golpearon anormal. Aqua: Quien es Gold? White: ... Black: ... Pretty: Era uno de nosotros pero se corrompio y ahora quiere ser algo que no es -6 años antes- Gold: Esto es muy divertido, cuando vamos a entrenar White? White: En unos ratos Pretty: Sera genial Gold Black: Bueno vayamos que se esta haciendo tarde -Después de un largo entrenamiento- Gold: Voy a pasear un rato luego vuelvo Red: Buena suerte en tu aventura Gold Blue: Tambien digo lo mismo Yellow: Ten cuidado Aqua: Si... -En las afueras- Purple Bomber: Oye Gold: Que Purple Bomber: Quieres que te cuente un secreto? Gold: Cual? Purple Bomber: El de ser mejor que los demás Gold: Como puedo hacerlo? Purple Bomber: Necesitas entrenar cada vez, correr y leer, con eso podras mejorar y si quieres con tecnologia Gold: Voy a hacer eso! Purple Bomber: Ojala seas fuerte Pretty(narrando): Cada dia lo veiamos entrenar pero dentro de un año esa batalla lo cambiaria todo -1 año después- Gold: Estoy listo para batallar! ya que entrene más que ti White White(feliz): Al parecer te gusta entrenar como yo Gold y White destruyen bloques y ambos ponen bombas hasta el momento, después de varios intentos, White es herido y Gold es derrotado Gold(furioso): No puede ser! yo he entrenado más que tu White: Solo debes esforzarte Gold(furioso): Ya no!, voy a irme a entrenar en otros planetas para mejorar bastante Pretty(triste): Pero... Gold: Pero nada yo me voy! White(trsite): Ojala que vuelva -Ahora- Aqua: Entonces lo olvide, debemos a encontrarlo! Pretty: De que hablas? el esta en otro planeta! Pink: Nuestra hermana tiene razon el esta en un planeta que no conocemos White: Bueno Black vamos a enfrentar a Mecha! Black: Con gusto Pretty: Voy tambien con ustedes para saber algo sobre Gold Aqua: Y nosotros? Blue: Sip, nosotros? Pretty: Los llamare cuando lleguemos -3 horas después- White: Mecha! Mecha: Pelea! que no quiero conversar! White agarra una bomba y se la tira a Mecha y es derrotado Mecha: Tu furia me derroto facilmente... White: Dinos algo sobre Gold Mecha: Gold esta en su base lejana! y mi equipo se encargara de derrotarlos! Gold(llamada): Mecha alguien derroto a los cyber bombers, debes venir al planeta Y luego lucharemos juntos en el Z Mecha: Ok, bueno al parecer alguien derroto a mi equipo, vayan al planeta Y para encontrar a Gold si quieren verlo Pretty: Iras con nosotros para ver si es una trampa White(llamada): Vengan hermanos que tenemos una nueva mision Blue,Aqua,Red,Yellow,Pink y Green: Yay! -En el planeta Y- White: Muy bien es hora de luchar juntos contra el esquadron de Cyborgs! Los Bombermans luchan contran los cyborgs y al final salen vencedores White: Bueno eso fue doloroso Cyborgs: No nos daremos por vencidos! Los cyborgs se van al planeta Z, mientras se revela el Planeta X Gold(celular): White si quieres volver a ver devuelta a Aqua ven a mi base muajaja! Pretty(asustada): Aqua no esta! Red: Es muy rapido! White: Hora de encontrarnos! -En el Planeta X- Gold: White! White: Gold! Gold: Es hora de encargarme personalmente de ti! Gold tira bombas elementales a White, pero cuando esta a punto de derrotarlo, contrataca con una gigantesca Gold: Fui derrotado otra vez! White(debil): Pero al menos eres más fuerte! Pretty: Gold, nadie es más fuerte que otros aqui eso depende de como luchamos, si luchas para mal perderas siempre pero si lo haces para bien ganaras! Gold: Tal vez tengas razon Pretty(abrazando a Gold): A si se dice Goldy! Gold: Je... White: Y no hay nada para mi? Gold: Ya empiezo a comprender porque ese tipo de otra dimension me gano White(siendo levantado por Pretty): Cual tipo? Gold: Nada lo hablaremos después de que se venguen mis cyborgs -En el Planeta Z- Los bombermans(excepto gold) luchan contra los cyborgs y quedan en empate Cyborgs: Quisa somos como ustedes, fue tal vez la fuerza que nos corrompio Gold: Quiza Devil Bomber: Ya no sere malo Deluxe Bomber: Yo tambien Pretty(feliz): Asi se habla! Red: Y quien era ese tal tipo de otra dimension? White 2.0: El nos dijo que se llamaba Hyper Shadic Pro Gold: Asi se llama White: Y de donde estara ahora? Pretty: Nadie lo sabe Aqua: Y que estara haciendo ese guerrero? -En la dimension de Kirby- Hyper Shadic Pro: Two to the one from one to three, i like good pu*** and i like good trees, smoke so much weed, you can't believe.... Kirby(bailando): Esta diversion es infinita! Meta Knight(comiendo): Y bien Galacta como te ha ido? Galacta Knight(riendo): Muy bien he tenido mis propias aventuras estoy comenzando a intentar a ser uno de los heroés o heroinas... Rey Dedede(Bailando): Admiren mi baile! Rey dedede baila y gira en el suelo dos veces Susie: Pareces una pelota jeje Rey Dedede: Jeje Hyper Shadic Pro(tomando): Su fiesta esta de la puta mare! Maglor: Como no va a estarla? Un gran waddle dee pasa con un waddle dee por la fiesta y ve a Kirby bailar Gran Waddle Dee: Que es eso? Waddle Dee: El mundo a cambiado mucho Hyper Shadic Pro: Me debo tomar unas vacaciones asi, cuando pueda los invitare a una enorme fiesta! Rey Dedede: En serio!? Hyper Shadic Pro: Son mis amigos, como no voy a invitarlos? Golden Freddy: Oie recien descubro que además de traje y animatronico sirvo para la musica! Susie(muy feliz): Y por eso todos te quieren Golden Freddy(feliz): Soy el animatronico más feliz del mundo! Hyper Shadic Pro: Por eso se llama Dream Land, Golden, es porque aqui eres inmensamente feliz Meta Knight: No tanto cuando llegan los enemigos Rey Dedede: Soy Anti-Heroé... Galacta Knight: Descuiden yo voy a ser un nuevo heroe o heroina Hyper Shadic Pro: Buena estrategia en ocultar tu generó! Dark Meta Knight: A bailar! Todos bailan y toman! Susie(borracha): Esta fiesta esta hip, buena! Maglor(borracho): Esta muy buena beep Taranza: Aún no me hace efecto :P Meta Knight: No me enboraccho facilmen hip ay no Hyper Shadic Pro: Bueno vayanse a dormir amigos que yo me voy a otra dimension Todos: Hasta luego Shadic! -En la Dimension de Bomberman- Se abre un agujero en el espacio y el tiempo y salen Shadic de el White: Que es eso? Hyper Shadic Pro(con una radio con la musica "Kirby's Adventure in Trapland"): Esa fiesta estuvo buena jeje Black: Cual Fiesta!? y no me invitaron por que pensaron que no soy cool Pretty: Viene de una fiesta White: Bueno te desafio a una batalla Hyper Shadic Pro: Vaya otro que quiere desafiarme, tendras el honor de ser el guerrero más fuerte de esta dimension? ya he conocido al legendario guerrero estelar Bombermans: Legendario Guerrero Estelar!? Hyper Shadic Pro: Su nombre es Kirby, bueno a proceder con el desafio! Hyper Shadic Pro y White pelean tirandose bombas y golpeandose entre si, Shadic patea a Bomberman y este le tira una bomba gigante, Shadic lanza un rayo que instantaneamente deja al borde de la muerte a Bomberman Pretty(traumada): White! Black: Ahora es mi turno! Black y Shadic pelean varias veces y logra bloquear un rayo de shadic y mandarselo a si mismo Hyper Shadic Pro: Vaya si que son fuertes pero quiero un poco más de poder! Black es golpeado por Shadic dejandolo furioso y hace una mega bomba que explota encima de Shadic Hyper Shadic Pro: Vaya otro guerrero más fuerte de la galaxia, pero a diferencia de kirby combatieron juntos un duo! White: Soy el guerrero más fuerte de esta dimension! Hyper Shadic Pro: Felicidades se ganaron el puesto Pretty(emocionada): White eres el más fuerte! Hyper Shadic Pro: Pero no me ganan porque no demuestro mi verdadero poder Black: Eso explica porque no te defiendes Hyper Shadic Pro: Bueno me ir- Pretty Bomber: Espera quisa como eres nuevo aqui te gusto conocer nuestro planeta Hyper Shadic Pro: Un nuevo mundo? quisa otra fiesta mejor que la de kirby je -1 semana después- Hyper Shadic Pro: Como les va en sus vacaciones? Pretty: Las disfruto mucho White: Es broma, necesitaba esto? Red y Gold: Nuestros nombres nos recuerdan a algo muy famoso que jugamos Green: Solo recuerdo un tal pikachu Pinky y Aqua: Vamos a divertirnos! -En la dimension de Kirby- Kirby: Golden Freddy Golden Freddy: Que? Kirby: Eres un endoesqueleto Golden Freddy: No yo soy R.O.B: ROB el robot de Smash! Kirby(Sorprendido): OMG! Hyper Shadic Pro: Recuerda que te tienes que preparar para enfrentarte a Red que no es el Red de la dimension de Bomberman Kirby: Bomberman? recuerdo a ese tio en alguna parte Hyper Shadic Pro: Pues visitale algun dia y no sea flojo xD Kirby: Tienes razon! -En el espacio- Zero: Tienes un 3 Red: Un patetico 3? Zero: No me culpes de tener un 6 xD Categoría:Entradas